powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!
is the twenty-first episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It features the debut of Houou Soldier and the Argo Kyutama. It also features the return of Champ since his destruction in episode 16, the final appearance of Scorpio and a brief cameo of the Hercules Kyutama. Synopsis Kotaro uses the antidote in order to cure Stinger of the deadly venom that Scorpio gave him to turn against the Kyurangers. Stinger regains his consciousness and rejoins the Kyurangers in a fight against Scorpio! However, Scorpio exposes all of his power and rage on the Kyurangers, and attacks them with all his strength! And then, a mysterious new warrior appears in the middle of the death battle! The victor of the fight, the fate of the 3 Kyutama, and the ending of the two brothers' story... A new legend starts now! Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Shishi Red: *Sasori Orange: *Garu: *Balance: *Champ, Oushi Black: *Chameleon Green: *Raptor 283: *Kajiki Yellow: *Shou Ronpo, Ryu Commander, Moraimarz: *Koguma Skyblue: *Houou Soldier, Don Armage, Kyutama Gattai RyuTeiOh: *Mardakko: *Scorpio: Kyutama *Shishi Red - Shishi (Regulus Impact), Argo, Hikari (Taiyo) *Sasori Orange - Sasori (Antares Impact) *Ookami Blue - N/A *Tenbin Gold - N/A *Oushi Black - N/A *Hebitsukai Silver - N/A *Chameleon Green - Chameleon (Chameleon Voyager) *Washi Pink - N/A *Kajiki Yellow - Kajiki (Kajiki Voyager) *Ryu Commander - Ryu (Ryu Voyager) *Koguma Skyblue - Koguma (Polaris Impact) *Houou Soldier - Houou (Phoenix End) Errors *At one point, one of the crewmen is seen when Champ throws his Kyu Axe at Scorpio. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 38, . *'Viewership': 3.4% *'Kyurangers featured in closing credits' **'Left': Champ **'Right': Stinger *'RyuTeiOh Combinations:' ** *'Lucky Kyutama Luck Test' **'Hint': Cherry **'Color': Red *'Kyulette Team:' N/A *Garu, Balance, Naga and Raptor don't appear transformed in this episode. *This is the first time Sasori Orange wields the Kyu Axe. *This is the first time Koguma Skyblue wields the Kyu Spear, or any form of Kyu The Weapon, and is also the first time he showcases his "Impact" finisher. *Tsurugi was sealed within the Argo in a similar manner to Zhane being sealed in the Astro Megaship in Power Rangers in Space. *Tsurugi's long hair bears resemblance to Sadako's long hair from Japanese horror movie Ringu. *Champ utters the line "Kept you waiting", a reference to Solid Snake; who is also voiced by Akio Otsuka. DVD/Blu-ray releases Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!, Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior, Space.23: Become My Shield! and Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight! Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for さらばスコルピオ！アルゴ船、復活の時！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for さらばスコルピオ！アルゴ船、復活の時！ Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Revived Sentai Ranger Episode